


Need A Hand

by Sophieeeee



Series: 四部曲：不能开始的爱情 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - school, For a Friend, M/M, OOC, Pinto, no they are neither students nor teachers, 张庆就是ZQ, 程鹏就是CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 张庆和程鹏，两个小保安，大中午的蹲在岗亭无所事事。





	Need A Hand

廉价的鲜红色。

程鹏百无聊赖的视线绝望地粘在皱巴巴的红玻璃纸上，像是在密封的小房间里突然找到了一条l漏风门缝。残留的糖渍将糖纸勉强黏成一个小团，透明的边缘在正午的阳光下虚弱地反光。程鹏几乎能听到微弱的“喀啦啦”的声响，那是糖纸正小心翼翼地一点点舒展开自己身体。沙地上有几根黄绿的杂草蔫头耷脑地打着盹，远处的垃圾桶还挂着程保安投掷过去的装着半块馒头的塑料袋。他的午餐正往地上滴滴答答地淌着黄色的粘稠液体。程鹏似乎感到另外半块馒头在自己的胃里一阵拳打脚踢，他连忙把自己的视线转移回地上那张可怜兮兮的红色糖果纸上，就好像那是天地间唯一有意义的物体。

下午一点钟，学生都去上课了，荒芜的校园侧门除了他就只有蹲在地上歪着脑袋啃指甲的张庆。张庆的指甲听起来口感嘎嘣脆，程鹏想起中午张庆在小卖部买的那袋锅巴，忍不住舔了一下自己的嘴唇。突如其来的刺痛令他精神一振，接着是绵密的咸涩感从舌尖一路席卷到喉咙，程鹏说不清是风沙雾霾覆盖在嘴唇上，还是锅巴的作料没有被他舔干净。他感觉自己脏兮兮的，在炽热的太阳底下浑身的液体地被高温耐心地熬出来，混着身上的灰尘在皮肉上流淌，散发着挥之不去的腥臭。程鹏在厚重的胶皮鞋的狭小空间里艰难地蜷缩着自己酸痛的脚趾头，右脚的小指头自虐般地在倒刺上揉搓着。他开始觉得脚底发痒，然后是后背，接着是后颈，最后他感觉自己从头到脚都爬上了蚂蚁。程鹏禁不住顶着门上突出的铁块开始蹭自己腰背上的软肉。

“别扭了别扭了，像个毛毛虫，丑死了。”

张庆沙哑的声音在粘稠的空气中炸响。他嗤笑着站了起来，弓着腰插着兜的样子像是个老流氓。程鹏皱着眉看着同事舌尖在牙缝上灵活一顶，呸出了块指甲，略显夸张地往铁门边上缩了缩。张庆或许看见了，但他只是龇牙咧嘴地笑了一下。有时候他笑起来像是乡下欺生的土狗，不过程鹏往往是那个被土狗保护的对象，所以他被剥夺了嘲笑的道德基础。

“去你的吧，我只是有点痒。”

他抬起左手给右手让出挠痒痒的空间，腰上的动作一时半会儿也停不下来。张庆抿着嘴巴站在原地盯着他，灼热的目光使得被盯紧的地方变得更痒了。准确说是整个脑袋，张庆的视线在必要的时候可以显得十分宽广，并且炙热。程鹏在张庆幽深得看不见倒影的眼珠子的逼迫下渐渐停下了肢体动作，他的视线不得不重又黏附在了那块糖果纸上。即使科技日新月异新生事物层出不穷，但这种廉价的小玩意永远在超市里占有一席之地。程鹏还记得小时候自己偷偷攒钱买糖的刺激感，糖果碎片在舌尖划出伤口，以及在后槽牙糊成一滩的黏腻。他下意识用门牙撕下了嘴唇上的死皮，然后用舌尖反复地碾过新生的伤口。这个习惯就像吃糖果一样，家长越是阻止，越是容易上瘾。

有人在他身边叹了口气。程鹏小声惊叫着的同时迅速反应过来是张庆奇怪的毛病又犯了。张庆有很多奇怪的毛病，突然凑到他身边算一个，还有抢他的零食但是不吃，在保安队长训人的时候替他抢答，有学生拒绝出示校卡的时候挡在他前面说话之类的。程鹏不是很在意，保安队的同事一开始也大惊小怪，但张庆日复一日的行为使一切都成为了常态。

张庆指尖贴上了程鹏的后腰上湿哒哒的布料，带来了些微的瘙痒，程鹏嬉笑间躲闪的动作被另一只不属于他并且非常碍事地摁在肚子上的手抵挡着。

“是这里痒吗？”

呼出的气流穿过耳畔的发丝，程鹏闻到了十五块钱一碗的牛肉面的味道。牛肉很好吃，松软可口，沾满了汤汁，程鹏想着咂了咂嘴。张庆默不作声地在隔着衣物抠挖着，坚定而有力的动作从腰窝移动到后背，然后游走到脖颈。程鹏真心实意地长叹一口气，觉得自己的神经在张庆的体温下渐渐舒缓。他闭着眼睛小声哼哼着，时不时喃喃自语着，下边，再往下点，往左边点，不对，右边。

“你到底哪里痒？”

“全方位的嘛！”

压力忽然消失，程鹏愤怒地睁开眼睛看向人肉痒痒挠。张庆一瞬间又恢复了懒洋洋的蹲姿，歪靠在铁门圈出的一一小片阴影下，茫然地盯着远方的垃圾桶。程鹏张望着看到了远处几个抱着快递向他们挪动的学生。他叹了口气站回了破破烂烂的保安亭边上。亭子里的空调呜呜叫唤着朝他后脑勺吹着暖风。他想起家里大侄子豁牙大笑着喷气的样子，冲着张庆开心地咧嘴。

“白痴。”

他的好朋友扭过了脑袋。


End file.
